Kiss from a rose
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Nunca esperaba que su vida diera un giro tan brusco! Embarazada? Así? Cambios y más cambios. Nuevos objetivos, y rumbos, ¿Cómo seria su relación con ese medico tan antipático?


Kiss From A Rose

**Kiss From A Rose**

**Summary:** Nunca esperaba que su vida diera un giro tan brusco! Embarazada? Así? Cambios y más cambios. Nuevos objetivos, y rumbos, ¿Cómo seria su relación con ese medico tan antipático?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1:**Hospital

La rutina era la de siempre, aunque la noche era mas tranquila de lo normal a punto tal de que le resultaba algo aburrida. Se detiene al escuchar a una enfermera conversar con una joven dentro de una habitación que el día anterior estaba libre, se detiene y mira por el espacio entre la puerta y el marco.

Que hacia esa enfermera holgazaneando? Bufa molesto y abre la puerta con brusquedad haciendo sobresaltar a ambas jóvenes

-Que crees que haces?- Cuestiona el hombre de mirada ámbar dirigiéndose a la enfermera...

-Amh... Nada...-musita ella con evidente temor

-No deberías estar trabajando?

-Si...hacia mi ronda...-asiente- Verificaba que Lin se sintiera cómoda…

-Mph... tonterías...- Responde

-Lo lamento-agrega la mujer-Enseguida seguiré con todo-sale rápidamente de la habitación.

La joven en la cama estaba cubierta con las sabanas blancas y limpias del hospital, estaba encogida sobre si misma y tenia la mirada perdida, como si no pensara en nada. El hombre de mirada ámbar la mira de reojo, para luego acercarse al final de la cama para ver historial de la joven. Se trataba solo de una hoja, ya que al parecer había entrado hacia tan solo un par de horas

-Mph...- suspira y camina hacia la puerta molesto.

-Doctor...-lo llama ella despacio

-Mmh... que?- La mira

-Estoy esperando el resultado de unos análisis...-explica con suavidad y sin fuerza en la voz- Sabe para cuando estarán listos?

-Analisis de que...?- Cuestiona con frialdad...

-De sangre-explica ella- Si es posible, necesito los resultados lo antes posible...

-Mmh si, claro...- Sale.

La chica suspira y se acomoda cubriéndose por completo con las sabanas. Sesshoumaru camina por el pasillo continuando su ronda... cuando termina se encuentra con una de las enfermeras que le da una planilla con los resultados de los análisis de la recién llegada. El hombre los mira callado. Estaba embarazada? Dobla el papel en dos y va hacia su habitación, al llegar golpea una vez y entra. La chica quien se había sentado en la cama gira la cabeza para verlo

-Su nombre es Lin... no?- Cuestiona con sequedad

-Así es...-asiente-Tiene novedades sobre mi estudio?

-Según esto... usted esta embarazada...-Comenta

-Em... embarazada?-musita ella sorprendida llevándose las manos a la boca-

-Así es...- Asiente

-Ya veo...-baja la mirada a las sabanas para luego asentir despacio.

El hombre arquea una ceja mirándola

-Supongo que debo hacerme mas análisis entonces...no?-lo mira

-Si...- Responde el medico

-Esta bien...-asiente- Doctor, como es su nombre? usted va a tratarme?

-Soy Sesshoumaru...- Comenta

-Sesshomaru...-repite ella y asiente- es un bonito nombre

-Mph...- Musita simplemente el hombre

-Usted va a tratarme?-vuelve a preguntar ella

-Si...

-Esta bien...-sonríe levemente-

El hombre se vuelve a la puerta y sale, Lin suspira y se acomoda en la cama, aun estaba adolorida y a pesar de los calmantes que la enfermera le había dado no se sentía mucho mejor.

Al día siguiente la castaña se despierta temprano y le agradece con una sonrisa a la enfermera cuando esta le lleva la bandeja con el desayuno, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría estar allí. La mujer le explica que luego de un momento iría el medico a verla... para después suspirar molesta. Odiaba a ese hombre.

-Es un hombre muy serio...-comenta Lin recordándolo

-Es odioso...- Susurra la enfermera-El mes pasado hizo llorar a una paciente y a varias enfermeras...

-Porque es así?

-No lo se...- responde la mujer.

-Debe tener algún problema...-asiente- seguro es una persona muy solitaria...

-A nadie le importa...- Se encoge de hombros.

-Eso es muy cruel..-suspira.

-Lo se...- Asiente

-Voy a hablar con el...-decide convencida

-Te deseo suerte...- Responde la joven enfermera

-Gracias...-asiente. La mujer sonríe para luego salir, Lin desayuna tranquilamente cuando termina mira hacia la puerta por la que el medico acababa de entrar con una planilla. El hombre miraba la planilla atentamente, para luego entrar una silla de ruedas y acercarla a la cama...

-Buenos días-lo saluda ella

-Vamos a ir a que se haga unos estudios...- Comenta sin responder al saludo-Suba en la silla de ruedas...

-Como diga-asiente y deja la bandeja a un lado para luego bajar de la cama con cuidado ya que aun le dolía todo el cuerpo, despacio se sienta en la silla de ruedas. El albino suspira y toma la silla y la empuja saliendo de la habitación

-Que estudios tienen que hacerme?-le pregunta ella

-Estudios...- Responde simplemente el hombre

-Claro...-suspira resignada y lleva la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo-Durmió bien??

El hombre permanece callado mirando al frente mientras caminaba

-No escucha lo que le digo?-musita

El albino continua callado mirando al frente

-Que antipático...-se queja ella-

-Callese...- Responde el albino

-Porque siempre esta tan malhumorado?-cuestiona-

Sesshoumaru no responde. Que tenia esa mujer?

-Sabe que sonreír alarga la vida?-cuestiona- Además, el tiempo pasaría mas rápido si fuera mas amable...

-No se meta en mis asuntos...

-No busco entrometerme-responde ella-Pero si va a ser mi medico... me gustaría que sea mas amable

-Callese...

-No voy a callarme-responde ella tranquilamente

-Mph... Como quiera...- Responde

-Podríamos conversar? si estoy en silencio pienso demasiado...

-No piense...- Se encoge de hombros

-No puedo evitarlo...

-Entonces no me moleste

-Que mal genio...-suspira-así nunca va a casarse... o es que ya esta casado?

-Callese!!(XD)

-No me grite...-responde bajando la mirada con los ojos llorosos, no estaba con ánimos como para que la tratara así.

-Entonces haga lo que le digo...- Suspira

-No debería tratar así a sus pacientes...-agrega secándose los ojos

Sesshoumaru permanece callado... quien era ella para decirle que hacer?

-No debe ser agradable que nadie aquí lo quiera, o todos le teman...-agrega ella- Después de todo pasa aquí mas de la mitad del día... debe ser triste...

-No me interesa...

-A nadie le gusta estar solo...

-A mi si...

-Porque?

-Asunto mío

-Sea lo que sea... estoy segura que si tratara mejor a las personas seria más feliz

-Mph...

-Se que no puedo obligarlo... pero le agradecería que me tatara mejor

Sesshoumaru permanece callado viendo al frente, Lin suspira resignada y se acomoda intentando estar mas cómoda. El albino la lleva a uno de los consultorios donde comienzan con los análisis, luego de un par de horas terminan con todo y la lleva de nuevo hacia su habitación

-Algunos de los resultados, van a estar para mañana... los otros dentro de unas semanas...

-Tanto tiempo? entiendo...-asiente- hasta cuando puedo quedarme aquí?

El albino se encoge de hombros, para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

-Necesito saberlo...-insiste-No es lo mismo para mi

-No lo se...- Responde

-Podría averiguarlo por favor?

-Hable con la enfermera...- Responde

-Esta bien...-suspira- Gracias por todo, y disculpe si hable demás, no quise ofenderlo

-Si, claro...- Sale

Lin se acomoda en la cama y mira el techo, seria muy aburrido pasar allí todo el día. Luego de un rato, una enfermera le lleva el almuerzo.

-Buenos días-la saluda ella

-Como se encuentra señorita?- Cuestiona la enfermera

-Un poco mejor...-asiente-Aunque aun tengo dolores...tiene algún antinflamatorio mas fuerte?

-Me temo que no puedo darle otro... debería hacerse un estudio...

-Entiendo...-suspira resignada-

La enfermera suspira apenada y le sirve el almuerzo

-Cuanto tiempo puedo quedarme aquí??-cuestiona

-Podrá irse en cuanto este mejor...- Explica

-Cuanto tiempo seria eso?

-Dependerá de usted...- Sonríe

-Entiendo...-asiente- No es necesario que me trates de un modo tan distante

La enfermera la mira sin comprender...

-No pretendo hacer amigos aquí... pero al menos me gustaría llevarme bien con todos...así me sentiría menos sola

-Esta bien...- Asiente

-Gracias-sonríe

La enfermera le devuelve el gesto y se queda un rato haciéndole compañía, ambas conversan sobre cosas sin importancia un buen rato hasta que la enfermera debe irse, puesto que era el cambio de personal...

-Hasta luego, cuídese-la despide la castaña de buen humor

-Hasta mañana...- responde la enfermera saliendo

Lin se despereza y mira el techo pensativa, aquel medico realmente era muy extraño, no podía entender que alguien pudiera ser tan amargo.

Esa noche Lin despierta asustada tras tener una pesadilla, por eso odiaba dormir, era el mismo sueño de la noche pasada. Se sobresalta al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse, mira hacia allí ocultándose casi por completo debajo de las sabanas. Sesshoumaru entra en la habitación y se acerca a la cabecera de la cama.

-Ah... era usted-suspira

El albino la mira de reojo, para luego hacerla sentarse y tomar el tensiómetro para tomarle la presión la cual le da algo por debajo de lo normal. El hombre mira la aguja pensativo, para luego suspirar y sacarle el aparato, para luego tomarle el pulso...

-Pasa algo?-musita ella

-Debería descansar...- Comenta el medico

-Estoy descansado hace dos días...

-Parece que no lo hace bien...- Se encoge de hombros

-Sera porque no estoy acostumbrada a descansar por tanto tiempo?-se queda pensativa

El albino suspira y le da unos calmantes y unas pastillas para dormir.-Esto ayudará...

-Esta bien...-asiente y toma las pastillas dejándolas en la mesa de luz-Gracias

El hombre se encoge de hombros y continua revisándola

-Se queda aquí hasta tarde?-cuestiona ella

Sesshoumaru permanece callado mientras trabajaba, ella suspira resignada y también se queda callada para luego quitarse la camisa de dormir cuando se lo indica. El albino se acomoda detrás de ella y coloca el estetoscopio en su espalda para escuchar sus pulmones. Lin meditaba sin prestar atención a lo que hacia, pensaba que los médicos eran personas amables que se preocupaban por la salud de la gente, tal vez ese hombre odiaba su trabajo y por eso era así...

-Puede volver a ponerse la camisa...- Comenta el hombre colgándose el objeto del cuello

-Eh? ahh si...-asiente distraídamente y vuelve a ponérsela para después abotonarla. El albino suspira y camina hacia la puerta

-Amhh... esta muy ocupado ahora?-cuestiona

-Que queres?

-Debe estar ocupado... después de todo esta es su hora de trabajo...-musita-pero...podría quedarse un momento?

El hombre la mira de reojo, para luego sentarse

-Gracias...-sonríe levemente, Sesshoumaru miraba hacia otro lado en silencio

-Doctor... le agrada su trabajo?

-Si...

-Eso es bueno...-asiente-

El albino se encoge de hombros...

-Trabaja mucho no?? Esta la mayor parte del dia aquí dentro... debe gustarle mucho lo que hace-sonríe-

-Trabajo mucho...- Responde

-Y como es su familia?-agrega ella curiosa

-No tengo

-Yo tampoco...-responde ella viéndolo-parece que tenemos algo en común

El albino la mira de reojo

-Es bastante solitario no tenerla no cree? cuando se tiene un problema... no hay a quien acudir

-Da igual...

-A mi no me da igual... no se siente solo?

El albino se encoge de hombros

-Es increíble esa habilidad... de actuar como si nada le importara...

-Nada me importa

-Algo debe importarle

-No...- Responde

-Debe haber...alguien o algo a lo que desee proteger... y si no lo hay, debería buscarlo...-comenta detraída para tomar su mano para examinar su palma fijándose en sus líneas

-Que crees que haces?

-Leo su mano...-explica

El hombre bufa molesto

-Se ve muy difuso...-se queja-

-Mph... No me interesa...

-Como diga, lamento molestarlo-suspira y lo suelta

El albino se endereza y mira hacia otro lado... que chica tan rara...

-Tiene unas manos muy bonitas-agrega ella con una sonrisa- son grandes y calidas...

-Mph... decis cosas extrañas...

-Jaja puede ser... creo que soy un poco extraña

El hombre permanece callado

-No le caigo para nada bien no?

-Nadie me cae bien

-Hay que hacer algo para cambiar eso, doctor...-asiente

-No quiero

-Claro que quiere...-sonríe- Yo voy a hacer que cambie-decide

-Mph... vos?

-Si, yo...-asiente

El albino bufa y se pone de pie-Dormite...- Ordena caminando hacia la puerta.

-Si..-bosteza y se acomoda en la cama, las pastillas comenzaban a hacer efecto-No se esfuerce demasiado... y pase a verme antes de irse si?

El hombre no responde, sale y cierra la puerta, Lin se duerme rápidamente.


End file.
